


Crestfallen

by Jinnie126



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, Fluff, Jumping off a cliff, Just a crappy monsta x fic, M/M, No smut because im lame, Suicide attempt but got saved, Virgin fluff, angst maybe, it sucks I know, soft content, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie126/pseuds/Jinnie126
Summary: A short fic in which Changkyun's boyfriend, Hyungwon cheated on him with Minhyuk and Changkyun wants to jump off a cliff out of depression. Little did he know that death might be for another day.





	Crestfallen

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a proper fic in like a year so excuse me for my crappy writing and lame storyline
> 
> And this fic is dedicated to @sirlight in exchange for her drawing (btw sorry it took so long)

"Hyungwonnieee~ Hyungwonnieee~" Changkyun's voice was childlike, excited everytime he went to see his boyfriend, Hyungwon. In his hands were a bottle of coke and their favorite chicken from the restaurant in front of Hyungwon's apartment building.

He opened the door of Hyungwon's house only to find Hyungwon crashing his lips with someone else. In fact, that someone else wasn't even a total stranger to him. Recognising from his dark black hair and slender fingers pulling at Hyungwon's hair, it was Minhyuk, Changkyun's coworker from the café where they both work at.

Unfortunately, neither both of them noticed or knew Changkyun was at the door, staring at them with his mouth agape. Changkyun was speechless that he dropped everything that was in his hands.

The sound of the fallen meal was enough to startle both of them out of their makeout session before staring wide eyed at Changkyun.

"Hyungwon, how could you...? And with..." Changkyun's voice was clear of sorrow and dissapointment.

"Baby, I can explain." It was obvious of how much in panic Hyungwon was to be caught red handed by Changkyun.

"I should've known." Changkyun ran out of Hyungwon's house and was already down the stairs when Hyungwon tried to chase him. Changkyun soon left in his car and drove off without a word.

Changkyun was now regretting not believing the others when they said Hyungwon was cheating on him with someone else. He was too deeply in love with Hyungwon and only brushed all the rumors off, taking it as an act of jealousy of how the others saw their relationship.

Changkyun drove off to the outskirts of town, by a cliff outlooking the city, a secret place of his.

He turned off the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel, sobbing.

"They were right. Why was I so STUPID" Changkyun lifted his head and his arms were now hitting the steering wheel.

After a while of crying, he exited the car and stood by the edge of the cliff and screamed "CHAE HYUNGWON HOW COULD YOU" 

Changkyun thought maybe this is it, how could he live knowing all those rumours were true, that Hyungwon has been cheating for a long time now. He regretted shrugging it all off. How could he not? He did everything for Hyungwon, brought him on dates to Hyungwon's favorite places and even left home because his family disapproves of him being gay. Now there's no meaning in living anymore, Hyungwon was his everything.

Changkyun was about to jump when he heard a familiar voice.

"If I were you, I would reconsider killing myself and use all those experience of heartbreak to make a hell of a good song, sell millions and become successful, and you know they say that success is the best revenge."

It can't be...

Hoseok.

The famous songwriter who made hits for uprising stars, or so he heard. Changkyun's classmate during senior year but the most important thing is Hoseok was his high school crush.

But Hoseok never knew that, or so he thought.

Hoseok was sitting on the ground, at a distance from Changkyun, a little behind the edge of the cliff. His eyes were on the beautiful view of the city, not looking at Changkyun. His sideview was still breathtaking as ever.

"H-Hoseok..." Changkyun took a step back. It's been years since they last saw each other.

"Hey, Changkyun. Long time no see. I never thought the last time I'll see you is the day you want to die over a petty guy."

"Hyungwon is not petty!!" Changkyun fought back.

"Really? You think so?" Hoseok still didnt look at Changkyun, instead still staring at the view of the city lights in front of him.

"How would you know? You never even met-"

"Come here, sit with me." Hoseok cut him off, his hands gesturing for him to come.

Changkyun obediently followed and sat beside Hoseok.

"Hyungwon is a dancer, right?" Hoseok asked, Changkyun nodded.

"Yes he is, he always came home late because of practices and goes to concerts overseas."

"But you didn't know we worked at the same place, do you?"

"Wait, you work at starship too?"

Hoseok chuckled.

"Yes, I do, as a songwriter there. But I go by the name Wonho." Hoseok calmly informed.

"YOU'RE WONHO?! Oh wow I really love your songs, like really!!" Changkyun's voice was clear of excitement.

Hoseok laughed.

"You're still the old you, cute and enthusiastic." Hoseok cackled a bit before lifting his face and took a glance at Changkyun, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, stop that." Changkyun batted Hoseok's hand away.

Both of them played and talked about their old high school memories, laughing and making jokes about their past. They talked about the baseball game everyone used to play together, senior year pranks in which they always successfully pulled and also their hilarious acting moments during theatre.

"Hoseok, I haven't heard from you in such a long time and just wondering, where did you go after all these years?"

Hoseok was quiet and tilted his head upwards, staring into the dark night sky for quite some time before exhaling a long breath.

"Hey, Changkyun. Before you change your mind and still insist on killing yourself, I'm gonna tell you something, okay?"

"What is it, Hoseok?"

"You know how I became successful today?"

Changkyun hummed then shook his head.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this but I like you. Ever since high school and I still do now."

Changkyun was speechless.

Changkyun really really liked Hoseok before but gave up since he knew being gay is not a common thing in society and he was afraid Hoseok won't see him the same after he knew how he really felt.

"W-what?"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. It's just good to get it off my shoulders now that you know. And about my songs, most of it is written purely based on my feelings for you. And the pain of heartbreak knowing I can't see you anymore and that you have someone else in your heart."

"Wait, Hoseok. You said you liked me since high school? Woah, this is a lot to take in. Because you know what? I did too. And I gave up too because I never saw you again. But how did you know I already have someone else in my heart?"

Hoseok told him the story of how he knew. Hyungwon and Hoseok worked on the same floor of their company and sometimes the same studio. Hyungwon loved leaving his phone all over the place, note on how clumsy he is. One day, Hyungwon left his phone near where Hoseok usually works at and Hoseok kept the phone near him just in case Hyungwon was looking for it. Then there was a call and Hoseok looked at the caller's ID, written 'Baby' with the picture of Hyungwon and Changkyun kissing his cheek. That's when he knew who Hyungwon really was. Hoseok was also confused because he knew Hyungwon was dating someone else, the coffee delivery guy (in which Hoseok perfectly described was Minhyuk) and he was noted on how Hyungwon kisses him everytime he came.

"I wanted to shout and scream at Hyungwon for cheating but I can't, because who was I really? I-"

Hoseok was cut off when suddenly a hand rested behind his neck and turned his face sideways, Changkyun's lips crashing into Hoseok's.

Hoseok was startled but soon both of them were in sync. Changkyun's kisses were rough. He tugged on Hoseok's bottom lip, demanding for entrance. Hoseok was disobedient and finally opened his mouth when Changkyun laced his fingers in his hair and gave him a slight tug.

After a while, they broke off their kiss and both of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths.

They both looked into each other eyes and chuckled.

"Curious though, how often do you come here? I've never seen you around before." Changkyun asked.

"It's been quite a while. And I come here only during the wee hours of the morning. The view's here is great and it helps me find inspiration whenever I have a writer's block.

"Same here. I come here because the view is pleasing and it's a great place to release stress."

"Yes, the view is amazing. But I'd rather loview."

Both of them cackled.

"What was that? I can't believe you. Did you just make a cheesy pickup line?" Changkyun face clearly showed that he wanted to puke. Hoseok was holding his laughter.

"It might be cringey but it worked. Thank you, Hoseok."

Changkyun leaned in again for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA now that is done. And for those who didnt understand the joke,
> 
> "I'd rather loview" is actually "I'd rather love you"
> 
> Also my other true intention of writing is to celebrate my birthday this Saturday (18/11) I figured that I need to start keeping promises so here it is
> 
> Anyway, to those who read this until the end, thank you for enduring my lame writing I love you


End file.
